Broken Promise
by sss979
Summary: Face is falling deeper and deeper in love... and time is running short. (Insert to Series One, follows What You Want by some months. Face/Jessica)


**AUTHOR: sss979  
TITLE: Broken Promise**

**RATING: R  
SUMMARY: Face is falling in love, and time is running short…**

**WARNINGS: Het.**

**AN: This piece assumes a pre-existing relationship between Face and Jessica (and her two teenage kids) which evolves over the course of several books. It is intended to immediately precede the book Lies.**

Motown's greatest hits were blaring from the kitchen. Closing the front door behind him, Face followed the sound. It was no surprise that she hadn't heard him knocking with as loud as the music was. Lost in her own little world, feet and hips moving in some modified version of the Twist, Jessica was standing at the sink. Face paused in the doorway, leaning his shoulder on the frame, watching her with amusement. He probably could've watched her for hours and not grown bored. The way her hips moved, the sway of her long blond hair in the ponytail behind her head. She was still dressed from work, and the scrubs weren't the most flattering choice of clothes. Plain white and unisex, with no cut to hug her curves. Still, she made him smile. He just had to use his imagination.

Her hands were in the sink, with a mound of dishes beside her. As she transferred more of them into the soapy water, it splashed up and onto her shirt, soaking her. Her dancing came to an abrupt stop as she swore softly and rinsed her hands, mumbling something about grease stains. A moment later, she whisked her shirt up over her head and turned, probably heading to the laundry room. She didn't make it a single step before she saw him. She shrieked in surprise, instinctively holding her shirt up over her chest.

His smile grew. "Hi."

She recovered from her shock quickly. "Face. What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"

"Not nearly long enough to get tired of watching you."

She turned the music down a little so that she wouldn't have to shout. "I didn't even hear you come in."

He caught her around the waist and circled behind her, pressing his face against her hair, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. "You smell good."

She laughed quietly. "Thank you."

"Kids home?" He suspected not, given the fact that she was undressing in the kitchen.

"Heather's upstairs with a friend from school. They're supposedto be studying for a chemistry test."

Jessica laughed quietly as Face planted a few soft, gentle kisses on the back of her neck. For some reason, it seemed to remind her of the shirt in her hands. Not the desired effect, but he let her go as she pulled away and turned to look over her shoulder at him. "I've got to go wash this out. Scrubs are too damned expensive to let them get stained."

He grinned. "Don't let me stop you."

He let her leave, then followed a few steps behind, into the laundry room. He didn't speak, just watched as she poured bleach and water in a bucket, then set the shirt to soak. He let his eyes linger on the smooth curve of her back before moving down further, all the way down her legs.

"Maybe you should soak the pants, too," he suggested.

As she turned, he brought his eyes back up to her face. But not before she'd caught a glimpse of his lingering gaze. It wasn't lecherous; it never was. It was an appreciation for a thing of beauty. And damn if she wasn't that.

She smiled. "Direct, aren't you?"

"No." He stepped forward again, kicking the door half-closed before he pressed up against her back. He slid his hands around her waist. "Direct would be if I decided to take them off of you myself."

"Something tells me you've considered it."

He smiled, leaning down to let his lips brush lightly over her ear. "I enjoy subtleties."

She snickered. "Is this supposed to be subtle, too?"

"Well, I haven't got your pants off yet…"

"Yet," she repeated with a laugh.

His grin firmly fixed, he trailed kisses along her shoulder. "Yet," he confirmed.

"I'm right in the middle of doing dishes, Face."

He slid his hands up her sides, tracing the edge of her bra. "Mmm hmm?"

"Not exactly the most mood-setting chore."

"Mmm, you're right…" He dipped his head to the side of her neck, planting firm, moist kisses as his hands slid down again, caressing her smooth skin all the way to her hips. "Laundry is so much more erotic."

At that, she turned to face him. He smiled, lowering his head a fraction as his gaze locked on hers. "Why don't you let me finish first?" she asked quietly, draping her arms over his shoulders in a comfortable, loose embrace. "Then we can go upstairs and make an evening of it."

His fingers moved up her spine, from the small of her back all the way to her bra. "I can't stay long," he whispered.

She raised a brow. "So what is this? Fuck and run?"

He laughed quietly. "Well, it wasn't supposed to be. But after that striptease routine…"

She rolled her eyes. "That wasn't a striptease. I didn't even know you were there."

"Mmm hmm…" He leaned down again and kissed the side of her neck, slowly moving from her shoulder all the way to her jaw. He paused with his lips against her ear, one hand still toying with the clasp of her bra as he put the other against the small of her back and pulled her closer – hips together. "So does that mean you _don't _want me?"

As the clasp of her bra snapped open, her eyes widened in surprise. "What, _here_?"

"Why not?" His kisses didn't stop as he moved a hand to guide the straps off of her shoulders.

"Heather and Annie are –"

He used one foot, behind him, to close the door the rest of the way. Then he smiled. "Problem solved."

She cast a quick, uneasy glance at the door. "That door doesn't lock."

Face chuckled, and let his eyes lower as the bra slid down her arms, leaving her exposed. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. God, she was beautiful…

He felt a growing warmth as blood stirred in his groin. Very slowly, he drew his eyes back up to her face. "If you have any genuine protests," he whispered, "you'd better voice them now. Because once I kiss you, I won't be able to stop."

He watched her eyes as they darkened, and a knowing smile crept across her lips. "So he says while still fully dressed," she teased.

It was all the invitation he needed. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a heated, searching kiss. It was insistent, but his hands still moved slowly over her back – shoulders to waist with slow, practiced calm. A soft moan escaped her as he pressed his hips to hers, pushing her gently against the washtub. The sound sparked something inside of him – something primal – and his hands slid lower. Nerves ignited as she slid one leg between his, rubbing him with her thigh until he began to notice the constriction of the jeans. It didn't take long. He let out quiet, pleasured sound to match hers.

"Feel good?" she whispered teasingly.

He watched her eyes as he reached down to pull the tie at the front of her pants, loosening it. "It sure as hell will," he teased back.

As she leaned into him, he closed his eyes, letting her explore with teeth and tongue. She licked at the tender place just below his ear and his breathing shallowed, a shudder running through him. She knew he liked that. She knew what it did to him. He smiled as he felt one small, gentle hand press over the tent in his jeans, rubbing him. It was only a tease, but damn it felt good. The advantages to being with a woman who knew his own, unique turn-ons had still not ceased to amaze him.

Leaving one hand to work at the knot around her waist, he used the other to gently pull the ponytail out of her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders. He buried his face in it as he embraced her, tracing the rim of her ear with his tongue.

"Kiss me," she pleaded.

He responded instantly, closing his mouth over hers, pulling at her lips, feeding off of her energy. As he left her mouth, he moved down to her throat. Finally, he'd managed to work his way through the knot and the loosened pants fell in a heap at her feet. Without a word, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her plain, white panties and crouched as he drew them down her legs. She never let him pull away, stroking his hair and the nape of his neck, pulling him to her.

A slow, stroking caress wound its way around her legs as he stood back up to face her and smiled. "Damn, you're gorgeous," he whispered, tipping his forehead against hers – nose to nose. "Beautiful… Amazing."

"Stop," she laughed quietly. "Flattery won't get you anything you don't already have."

He didn't stop. "Beautiful here." His hand settled on her hair, running his hand over it slowly. "And here." His fingers slid to her lips, tracing them lightly. "And right here." A warm palm smoothed down her neck. "And here." He placed a soft, sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"Face…" She sounded self-conscious, but he knew she was loving it. The amount of pheromones in the room was drugging in and of itself.

"And here…"

Her lips parted as he cupped her breasts, and she gasped for breath. As his thumbs flicked her nipples, she moaned. He smiled darkly, trailing one hand slowly down to the yellow curls below her belly. Her legs parted, as if naturally, allowing him access. "And you're absolutely gorgeous here," he smiled, slipping one finger inside of her wet heat. She moaned as she tried to press down on his hand, but he pulled back, leaving her wanting more.

"You're…" He could tell just by the sound of her voice that her thoughts were a blur. "Face, I need you…"

She was fumbling with the buttons of his flannel shirt as he unbuckled his belt and opened his fly. He had his jeans down past his hips before she got his shirt open. She pushed it over his shoulders, hands desperately searching for all the places she knew so well.

The tub wasn't sturdy. Hands on her hips, he moved her to the washing machine. She gasped as the cool metal touched her skin, and locked eyes with him as he slid his hands behind her, lifting her. As they drowned in passionate kisses, she parted her legs wide, hooking her ankles around his waist. It was a hot, smooth slide until he reached her core and released a hiss of pure, unadulterated bliss.

"Oh, God, Jess…"

"Slow," she whispered.

He didn't have time for slow, and he knew it. He wasn't sure he had the patience for it, either. Her inner muscles clamped down on him, gripping him like a vise, and he gasped. "Slow?" he repeated, laughing in disbelief. "_Slow_, and then you go and do _that_?"

She smiled, sliding her hands up into his hair. Her breathing was labored – as heavy as his. As he dropped his head to her shoulder, he tried to indulge her request. But she wasn't making it easy. Every time he stroked into her, she clenched around him. He'd never felt anything so good in his life. His hands covered her - every inch of her from her shoulders all the way to her knees. He wanted to touch her everywhere, inside and out. For just these few simple moments, to be as close to her as he could get.

As her impatience grew, he could feel it. Her nails raked down his back, and she slid her hands back up to his shoulders, clinging to her. They danced, hard and fast, wanting more and more, giving as much as they had. Nearing exhaustion, drugged with adrenaline and lust, Face pressed his lips to her ear. "Come for me," he gasped. "Please. I can't hold on."

His hands slid under her as she held his shoulders and pulled herself up, into him. The sudden shift of her weight into his arms didn't slow him in the least, and he closed his eyes as he felt the first waves begin to crest. Could _anything _feel that good? Every time he felt this, it seemed more powerful than the time before. It seemed impossible that he'd ever felt anything so good in his life. "Jessica…"

She dropped her head back suddenly, exposing her throat, and gasped loudly. Her nails dug into the muscles in his shoulders, and the feeling of her sudden, tight clench around his cock made him see stars. Knowing he couldn't hold her weight much longer, he turned and pressed her into the wall as he poured into her – deep, forceful thrusts that quickly tired him.

She was moaning as he finally slowed, dropping his head against her shoulder. He gasped in deep breaths, his body still trembling. She was shaking, too, still spasming around him. He swallowed hard as he tried to find coherent thought, and turned his head to kiss the side of her neck.

"Thank you," he finally managed.

She laughed quietly, and he smiled as she brought one hand up to stroke his hair. It was a simple touch, but it felt incredible. "So you're off to rid the world of injustice now?" she teased.

He chuckled and slowly, carefully, withdrew from her. He made sure she could stand before he let her go. She was a little unsteady on her feet. "Something like that," he answered. "Actually, Hannibal was hurt on a movie set. I'm on my way to see him."

Her look was immediately concerned. "What? Is he okay?"

"He says he's fine." Face made sure he had his balance before he reached down and started gathering clothes. "But they're keeping him in the hospital overnight."  
"Well, it can't be _that _fine if they're keeping him overnight."

Face smiled. "You know Hannibal." He dressed quickly. "He didn't even want us to come out there and see him. Said it wasn't a big deal."

"But you _are _going," she checked. "All of you…"

"Me and BA," he corrected. "If it's really not a big deal – and he sounds just fine on the phone – I don't want to spring Murdock for it."

"So… why are you here?"

"I had a little bit of time to kill," he said. "My brakes are acting funny so I'm actually riding over with BA. And he was about an hour away when I talked to him."

"You want me to come with you?" She still sounded concerned.

He chuckled, leaving the top few buttons on his shirt undone. "Really, I don't think it's a big deal, Jess. If it turns out I'm wrong, I'll call you. Okay?"

He took a step towards her, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her shoulders. Fully dressed, he was still very much aware of the fact that she hadn't even started replacing her clothes. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her shoulder lightly. "You want me to get your robe for you?"

She turned her head and nuzzled against him lightly. "I have to go drive James out to camp tonight," she said softly. "It's almost three hours away; I won't get back until late."

"They don't have a bus?"

She sighed. "He missed it. It's a long story." She watched him as he pulled back, just enough to catch her gaze. "But I want to see you tomorrow night."

"I'll be here. You want to go to dinner?"

She shook her head.

He smiled as he stroked the side of her face. "I'll be here at eight."  
"You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."


End file.
